


年間契約 12

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), J禁
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年間契約 12

相叶飞速地处理着海外的事务，非但没有食言，还比承诺的三天提早了一天回国。二宫在那之后就没再和他联系过，小东西脸皮薄，相叶猜他多半还在害羞，不过多半等自己出现在家门口他就会扑上来了。他也没有忘了给二宫的礼物，买吃的没什么纪念意义，买纪念品又过于俗套，思来想去买了二宫近来比较沉迷的一款游戏的周边，正巧赶上国内限量发售，等过一阵到了飘洋过海到了日本真伪且不说，身价肯定也不低。他高价买了前排人手里的号码，结账离店还没走几步就听到后面的队伍里传出一阵失望的叹息。相叶财大气粗，半点也不心疼自己跟个冤大头一样付出去买号的美金，他不是不知道那个价即使是收购黄牛倒卖进日本的也够买上好几个了，周边溢价短期内总有个限度。二宫和也想要的东西，他总想第一时间捧到他面前。  
一向不怎么有大开销的相叶总裁，被白白软软的Omega激起了沉寂多年的消费欲。  
他捧着周边对待易碎品那样当手提行李坐了十来个小时飞机回到日本，在飞机上睡了一个整觉精神抖擞，算上两边时差，算是踩着跟二宫通话之后的48小时红线提前回国。  
相叶雅纪急性子，一开始的确是想着要制造惊喜，手机刚连上日本的通讯信号就压抑不住想给二宫打电话的雀跃心情，自我安慰着说这样也算惊喜了，拨通了存在快捷通话第一位的号码。  
嘟——嘟——嘟——  
没人接。  
相叶耐心地等到电话自动挂断，看了看手机上自动切断后返回的主屏界面心生疑惑。不应该啊，二宫即使是加班的时候也从来没漏接过他的电话。  
适逢周末，他特意嘱咐过风间周末绝对不允许二宫去加班，这会儿他应该在家打游戏长蘑菇才对。  
相叶在接机的地方和司机汇合，又往家里打了一通，相同的等待音过后，依旧没人接听。  
无奈之下只能打给人肉远程监视仪。  
“他都两天没来上班了。”风间大着嗓子回答，相叶听到他背景音里两个孩子在唱呜哇交响曲，知道自己这个电话打得并不是时候，对方表示不清楚之后就挂断了。他还不死心，又打进公司里，秘书很快就接了起来，接到询问之后确认过打卡机还特意去测试部看了一眼才回来确保万无一失地回话。  
“社长，二宫さん不在公司。”  
“知道了。”相叶快要耐不住性子了，他想不出半点二宫突然失联的原因。其实他有一些快速得知二宫所在的手段，然而现在无法奏效。路况的拥堵程度就跟WiFi信号一样——你越急它就越烂。  
相叶想尽早到家确认二宫是否真的失踪，以便他可以部署找人或是报警。机场高速塞成沙丁鱼罐头，他连转坐电车都不行。

松本生平最讨厌三件事，早起，弄乱家里，周末被打搅。  
所以相叶周末大清早要命似的连环call他，手机在连续震动下从桌角成功翻到地上，碰翻了樱井翔昨晚喝到一半就搁在床下干别的事去的啤酒罐打湿他新买的地毯的时候，怒气瞬间冲上300%。  
“什么事打扰本大爷睡觉？”松本咬牙切齿地接起来，左看右看没什么好拿来撒气的物品，于是一脚踹醒了旁边睡觉死沉的樱井翔。  
“我联系不到小和，你能不能帮我去公寓看看他在不在家？”相叶完全无视了松本要杀人的语气，急匆匆地问。  
“你刚回国就和他吵架？”  
“要是吵架我至少还能肯定他是跑到外面去了。”相叶在车上急躁地跺着脚，三秒看一眼车流：“我提前回来了，刚下飞机就联系不到他，机场高速堵得要死，你离得近，帮我去看一眼行不行？”  
“我去了也没钥匙啊。”松本更烦了，旁边樱井翔被踹得一脸迷茫，顶着满头炸开的乱毛看着他，松本气不打一处来，心想要是被吵醒了还无果而终那真是白白废了自己一个美好周末，不等相叶回话就自己接上：“那我先去敲门试试，你下了高速就坐电车吧，我建议你最好用飞的。”  
相叶接连道谢，松本不客气地挂断了电话拖着樱井往相叶的公寓赶。  
暂时得救后，路况总算给了心急火燎的相叶一点面子，车流有了开始移动的兆头。他几乎要用念力催着车子往前开，等他终于一脚踏进电车站，松本电话同时拨过来。  
“相叶雅纪，一、你现在找个开锁的证明你是房主叫他立马把门撬开，二、你五分钟内出现在我面前，三、联系墓地销售。”  
相叶听得头皮炸起，然而这三条任何一条都不可行，不过是松本威胁他事态严重性的夸张话术而已。他就算找了开锁的按照规定也得等他人到才能验明身份，他家的门还是顶级防盗，砸开的时间估计都够他赶一个来回。  
“怎么了？你别吓我我才两天没和他联系！”  
“你回来就知道了。”电话那头换了人，他听出是樱井，对方的声音里带着一丝他熟悉的诡异，不等他追问手机又物归原主，樱井打了声招呼先行离开，松本也只是通着电话一言不发，相叶听到他用脚一下一下点着地面的声音，和他在车厢里的节奏如出一辙。  
他冲出改札口，在打车和跑回去之间犹豫了一秒，最终还是更相信自己。  
电梯液晶屏上的红色数字规律地跳跃，加大，相叶耸了耸鼻子，空气里有他熟悉的味道。  
太熟悉了，糟糕透顶。  
二宫和也发情了，不知道出于什么原因没有打抑制剂。这样一切都解释得通，没去上班，失联，樱井翔为什么来了又急匆匆地走——信息素太浓了，没几个Alpha能在这种空气里无穷无尽地等下去。电梯门打开的时候他看到松本润一张黑得仿佛乌云盖顶的脸，边上站着一个带着厚重过滤口罩的医生。相叶扒开他们哆哆嗦嗦地开门，因为紧张和信息素的关系手抖得捅了两三次才把钥匙插进门锁。  
门一打开他就倒退了几步，扑面而来的气味苦得呛人，松本在他们进来后快速反锁了门。医生拿出另一个口罩递给相叶，被他拒绝了。  
无法抵抗的生理反应让相叶的走姿稍显猎奇，医生为了保持平稳的呼吸也不敢着急，只有松本润风风火火地循着气味直接冲进相叶的卧室里。  
二宫躺在床上，周围全是用相叶的衣服筑的巢，地上掉落着一支针剂。他埋在被窝里，用相叶的衣物代替枕头，脸上泛着不健康的潮红，费力地喘息着。似乎是察觉到有人靠近，严重发情的Omega眉头皱得更紧，努力想要睁开眼睛。松本是最没有侵略性的那个，他不像两个Alpha那样小心翼翼，上前一把掀开了厚重的被子，露出一滩几乎占了半个床的水渍，他不满地啧了一声，放下被子回头瞪向相叶雅纪。  
“肯定脱水了。”松本坐在床边，摸了一把他潮红的脸，一向皮肤娇嫩的人现在碰上去却有些刺手，再检查粘膜也是一样，鼻腔和口腔都是高渗性脱水的典型症状。  
“nini，听得到吗？”他脸上还是一副难办的表情，凑到二宫耳边时却换了个声调，为了哄他甚至露出一点奶音来，二宫没什么反应，似乎听不见他的话，躁动不安地在床上扭动。医生抓着他的手想测量血压，前一刻还奄奄一息的Omega不知怎么来了力气，猛地抽出手抱住相叶的衣服缩成团。  
“不要……不要碰我……叔叔救我……叔叔……” 他恍惚间以为自己又回到了会所，独自一人想方设法周旋周旋在一群素未谋面的Alpha之间，为了抵抗生理上的劣势只能忍痛打上好几针抑制剂。身后无人时，她只能咬牙面对，闻到空气中有相叶的味道，立刻控制不住想撒娇的念头。  
“相叶雅纪！”松本润吼道。  
相叶原本还在手忙脚乱地兑冷热水，被松本润一吼才后知后觉地半跪到床前，把Omega搂进怀里，让他上半身靠在自己身上，握着他的手臂递给医生。  
“我在我在，别怕。小和不是不舒服吗？让医生看看，我就在旁边守着你。”他听到二宫掺了沙似的嗓音心疼得不行，拍着他的背轻声细语地哄。他腾不出手来，松本还一个劲使眼色让他喂水，只能用嘴含了一口渡过去。记忆中这双唇永远饱满又柔软，小东西总喜欢无意识地舔嘴唇，弄得上面总是粘着一层晶亮的唾液，显得更加水润诱人，从未有过这种皲裂的触感。他自责得眼眶都红了，松本还抱着手臂站在一旁煽风点火。  
“自己的Omega发情两天了都不知道，你怎么不再晚点回来，直接给他收尸算了。”  
“血压有点低，补个液就没事了。” 相叶抬起头刚想辩解，医生就打断了即将开始的争吵，打开药箱.配置补液。  
相叶被人打断也没有心思再争辩下去，低着头一小口一小口给二宫喂水。针头刺进去的时候怀里的人又嘤咛了一声，哼着一些没有意义的音调把额头抵在Alpha胸口蹭。几口水下去稍微缓过来一些，总算能睁开眼，发情期的身体看到面前是自己的Alpha近乎本能地贴上去求欢。好在二宫没什么力气，扭了半天也只是在相叶再次给他喂水的时候故意咬住对方的下唇用舌头来来回回地扫。相叶由着他胡来，手还搭在他后脑火上浇油地抚摸。  
“咳……帮他清理一下换个床吧。”医生有些尴尬地站起来，把输液瓶举高示意相叶抱着人换房间：“他这样躺着肯定不舒服，换个干净的床，暂时标记他一下他会舒服很多，如果要做爱至少让他休息一天。”  
相叶一叠声地应着，用自己的睡袍裹着他从被窝里抱出来。能摸到的地方全都是湿的，上半身是汗，下半身都是发情期分泌出的液体，沾得到处都是，二宫抓着他的领口，明明连脱水的症状都没缓解，却好像一副闻到他的味道就百病全消似的饱足表情。  
松本走在最后面，顺手捡起了地上的针筒，他看着二宫对相叶过分依赖的样子，眼中情绪翻涌。

“那我们先出去了。”医生放置好吊瓶，确认过二宫手上的针头没有在移动过程中松动，识相地离开了房间。  
门被打开又合上，折腾了半天两人才开始真正独处，相叶手里拿着毛巾给帮二宫擦干净身上的液体。二宫浑身都因为脱水而发烫，对比之下他的手反而有些凉。他尽量不碰到二宫的身体，用毛巾心无旁骛地从脸开始慢慢往下擦。  
“叔叔。”二宫静静地看了一会儿，忽然小声开口。  
“嗯？”  
“暂时标记”他伸出手搂住相叶的脖子，主动把自己后颈的腺体暴露在Alpha眼前。相叶搂紧了他，撕开一小块白嫩的皮肤把自己的信息素注入他体内。  
“叔叔怎么早回来了？”二宫看上去精神不少，满足地在伤口上抹了一把，伸出舌头小小地舔一口。  
“我应该再早点回来的。”相叶苦笑：“本来想回来给你个惊喜，结果先被你惊吓了……怎么没打抑制剂？”  
“那天……那天和叔叔那个……那个……”二宫说着脸更红了起来，不断重复着那个希望相叶可以领会。  
“那个之后怎么了？”相叶抓着他的脚踝抬起一条腿，尽量不刺激到他地帮他清理股沟之间的黏液。然而发情的身体敏感异常，二宫听到医生交代不能做爱，知道相叶肯定会忍耐，他用余光瞥了一眼相叶胯间鼓起的帐篷，抿唇忍住即将溢出的呻吟。  
“之后我洗了个澡……就睡觉了……睡觉的时候发情，等难受醒过来就拿不稳针，怎么都打不进去，再后来就不知道了……”  
“以后要提前打知道吗？”相叶并不责备他，弯腰在他额头吻了一下。  
“唔……本来是想睡醒了打的……因为和叔叔用电话那个……所以提前了……”二宫微微抬头迎上去，像个收到奖赏的孩子一样笑开：“再亲一下。”  
相叶看他那么快就有了精神稍微放下点心来，他刚想低头应允二宫的请求，门又被人拉开了一条缝。  
“相叶さん，可以出来一下吗？”医生的声音从门缝里传进来。  
“不可以。”不等相叶作答，二宫先不满地撅起了嘴，抱着相叶的手臂不肯放。  
相叶像是手上缠了个树袋熊一样动弹不得，只能抱歉地答道：“不好意思，您进来说可以吗？”  
门外沉默了一阵，隐约可辨有交谈声。  
“不是什么重要的事。”半晌松本端着半杯牛奶进来，用勺子搅匀里面的蜂蜜，把温暖的玻璃杯塞进二宫手里，用他那张男女老少通吃的漂亮脸蛋对着二宫连哄带骗地灌下去。  
“nini现在好好休息，等醒过来就不会不舒服了。”相叶觉得有些腻，二宫再怎么幼也有二十二岁了，松本每次和二宫说话都让他错觉小东西只有两岁。  
更让他觉得腻的是二宫特别吃松本这一套，一只手抓着相叶的手腕整个人往被窝里陷，没一会儿居然真的就睡着了。  
“安眠药。”松本扬了扬手里的杯子，示意外面的医生进来。  
相叶不明白他们葫芦里卖的什么药，看着两个人都是一脸凝重，刚放下去的心又悬起来。  
“你知道他在用这个药吗？”  
摆在面前的注射器是二宫的私物，相叶点了点头，这都是二宫对他坦白过的东西。  
“我知道，他说因为以前情况特殊所以不得不过量用药，之后普通的抑制剂有了抗药性，就转用针剂了。”  
“这种激素药对身体的伤害很大，后期还有可能会损伤神经，你知道他用多久了吗？”  
“大概……两年不到。”相叶思索着回答。  
松本有些懊恼地偏开头，相叶听到他在自言自语：“我早点问他就好了。”  
“这种药用上一年可能就会损伤生殖腔，常见的情况是生殖腔会萎缩，腔口过小导致进入的时候会产生剧痛，同时……”医生顿了顿，似乎在观察相叶的表情才敢说下去：“可能会很难受孕，或者怀孕之后容易流产，这种抑制剂正规医院是很少开的，我不知道是谁给他开的处方。不过具体的情况还是医院用仪器精密检查之后才能确定。如果他运气好，现在停药可能还来得及。”  
“我会带他去体检的。”相叶盯着那枚注射器，心疼地把手臂上环着的汉堡手拉下来裹在掌心里。二宫还是对他有所隐瞒，他不知道为什么二宫要在他眼前一而再再而三地做着伤害自己的事，他找不出半点理由来让自己想通这件事。  
“我是说……他可能没法生育。”医生看着相叶逐渐定住的眼神，重复了一遍他的重点。  
相叶愣神了一阵，被松本拍肩才反应过来，他满心都是二宫现在的身体状况如何，根本没听进去几个字：“啊……我暂时还没想这么多。”  
“只要他好好的就可以了，别的不重要。”他补充道。  
“总之，我建议你以后不要再让他用这种药了。”  
“我送您吧？”相叶松开手，二宫吃了安眠药之后似乎睡得很沉，他看小东西没什么反映，轻手轻脚地绕过床把医生送到门口。  
“不用了，你多陪陪他比较好。”  
医生婉拒了他的好意，成年人之间的相互客套，相叶报以微笑，在电梯门彻底合上之后关上了门。

“我觉得我错了。”松本突然说道。相叶回过身看他，松本捧着茶杯，坐在沙发上呆呆地望着窗外。他很少露出这种表情，相叶雅纪知道的是，至少在他彻底从导师手里独立出来成为一个可以独当一面的心理咨询师以后就很少露出这种责备自己无能的懊丧表情。  
他的眉毛实在是过于显眼了，只要稍稍有点小动作就被人注意到，譬如现在这样微微绞在一起，聚起的眼睛更深邃了，没人会光凭外貌认出他是Omega的。  
“二宫的心思比我推测得要深得多。”松本说着，并不看相叶：“我不知道是他刻意隐瞒，还是我的专业素养不到位，他看起来是完全信任我的，但是好像并没有。”  
“他藏起来的东西太多了，层层叠叠地裹着，根本就不想让别人知道。他比我想得还要脆弱敏感。”松本吸了吸鼻子：“抱歉相叶さん，是我把他想得太容易了。”  
“我可能真的没办法知道他到底在想什么，只有你可以，他需要的是三倍四倍五倍的爱，他一直都在向你，向我求助。”  
“没人教过他怎么打直球，他可能羡慕死你了。”松本捶了他一拳，指指房间：“他现在的心理状态就像个想博关注的孩子一样，区别是他只想要你的关注。其实他矛盾得很，又想扮演一个完美情人的角色，又控制不住想依赖你。”  
“他为了博取你的爱甚至不惜伤害自己，其实被这种类型的人缠上还挺麻烦的，对吧？”松本见他好像又在走神，用手肘撞了他几下。  
“不麻烦。”相叶喃喃地道，除了心疼他没有别的感受：“他要什么都可以，三十倍五十倍的爱也可以，我不觉得麻烦，反而还很喜欢他这个样子。”  
“你们俩天造地设。”松本毫不留情地吐槽：“你鞠躬尽瘁十来年，股东需要的是你的才干，下属需要的是你的体恤，你是大社长是好上司，在各种角色里都不可或缺，但只有他需要的是相叶雅纪，你可以什么都不是，只有他爱你本身。是不是好久没这么踏实这么安心了？”  
“啊，大概吧。”相叶已经习惯了总被松本点破，仰倒在沙发上表示“大咨询师真是窥破天机”  
“爱情对我来说可能只是棋逢对手的愉悦。”松本起身，整整坐皱的衣服下摆：“但对另一些人来说，可能是拯救人生的途径。”


End file.
